


Breakfast in Bed

by EbilMe666



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batjokes, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbilMe666/pseuds/EbilMe666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this Tumblr Prompt: I think I have a prompt for you! It's batjokes :3 Joker sneaks into Wayne manor and makes breakfast in bed for Bruce, and when Bruce is like "where's Alfred??" He walks in and goes "I helped Joker with the eggs. Did you know he's not that bad a guy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Waking up to his boyfriend grinning at him with a tray of food was somewhat unexpected for Bruce Wayne.

“Surprise!” Joker said, a sing-song quality to his voice when he noticed that Bruce had woken up. Bruce smiled at him.

“Hey,” he said sleepily. Joker placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed where Bruce was now sitting up. The pair had a small, sleepy kiss.

“Not that I don’t like your company, but how did you even get in here?” Bruce asked. He was pretty sure that Wayne Manor’s security should have locked him out.

Joker laughed, “I used a window. You should really leave those locked Brucie, you never know what kind of maniac could break in” Bruce shook his head in slight disbelief and picked up the tray of breakfast food.

He was slightly suspicious of the fact that his boyfriend had never mentioned cooking and then suddenly decided to drop into Wayne Manor one morning just to make breakfast for him.

“What?” Joker asked, possibly seeing that Bruce was a little suspicious of him, “I didn’t poison it or anything Bats.”

“It’s not that...” Bruce said, the thought of his food being poisoned hadn’t even entered his mind until Joker brought it up. “I just didn’t think you cooked.” Joker just smirked. Bruce started eating and Joker would occasionally steal something from his plate.

About half way through the meal, a sudden thought occured to Bruce. “Where’s Alfred?!” He asked. Really hoping that the clown hadn’t done anything to his butler. As if on cue Alfred knocked on the door and came in.

“I think he’s at the door,” Joker said with a grin and a laugh, only glancing at the old man.

Bruce gulped. He hadn’t really been planning on telling Alfred about his relationship with the Joker, scared of the man’s reaction. “You’ve met J right?” He asked, trying to play it cool.

“Indeed sir, I can’t say I wasn’t a little startled at his unexpected arrival earlier this morning,” Alfred said. Bruce glared at Joker.

“I may have accidently run into him while looking for your kitchen,” Joker said, “you can’t really blame me though Bruce, it’s not easy to find your way around in this place.”

“After he… explained what he was doing here I showed him to the kitchen and helped him with the eggs,” Alfred said. “While I can’t say much about your taste in men, Master Bruce, I can say that the Joker is not quite as bad as I thought he was.”

Bruce smiled softly. He hadn’t expected Alfred to be okay with Joker. “He’s really not,” he agreed.

“Well I’m glad everyone sees how awesome I am but the food’s getting cold Brucie,” Joker whined. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, but Master Bruce, don’t forget you have an interview with Vicki Vale later today.”

 **  
**“Thanks Alfred,” Bruce said. The butler nodded and left the room, letting the pair finish their breakfast in peace.


End file.
